Alpha & Omega
by PezzieCoyote
Summary: AU fic. Mark Calaway and Glenn Jacobs share mutual hatred but love the same woman: Glenn's wife is Mark's ex-wife. Mark is willing to do anything to get her back. But will he go to far? Completely AU fic. I wrote this about 10 years ago but I've updated minor characters. Please read and review.


ALPHA AND OMEGA

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the people involved, only my original character Lauren. The rest belong to Vince McMahon/Titan Sports.

RATING: Strong R (or NC-17 depending on your point of view) for violence and subject matter.

NOTES: This story has nothing to do with wrestling/WWE. It's a story I had come up with but I wanted a forum to share it so I wrote it about Mark Calaway (Undertaker), Glenn Jacobs (Kane) and Lita (in her character name). I play fast and loose with other characters.

Sunrise, California

April 2

8 PM

Mark Calaway hated Glenn Jacobs. Hated him with a passion. It was a burning hatred, and a finely honed hatred, much like a well refined wine. He hated everything Glenn was, everything he stood for, and everything he had, especially his wife. Ah Lauren. Mark had been her first husband, twenty-two years ago, when they were both 18. They had been married just under two months before her parents convinced her that Mark was all wrong for her. If her marriage to Glenn had failed, it wouldn't have been so bad, but Lauren and Glenn's marriage was still going strong. They would celebrate their 21st anniversary in four days.

Mark sighed and shifted his weight, slouching further into the cushions of the leather couch. Glenn's family hated the Calaways, had said Mark would never be a success, and here he was, the most successful surgeon in the city. The prominent Doctor Mark Calaway, the boy from the wrong side of the tracks, the son of a hooker and a drug dealer. He had made the Calaway name something to be proud of.

Mark stared at the TV, feeling anger course through him as the news showed a press conference, one that announced that Stewart Enterprises-a computer company started by Lauren's parents-had merged with another computer firm in Los Angeles. Great, Mark thought, something else for Glenn to boast about.

He hated the Jacobs too. He even hated that part of Lauren, that part of her that was ruthless and ambitious and lived for business. She had changed a lot since Mark had been married to her, but those qualities that made Mark fall in love with her were still there. Her love of her family, her devotion to those she loved. He and Lauren had been able to become and remain friends. Glenn, of course, didn't like that one damn bit. Two fucking bad, he mused as he drank down the last bit of brandy in the glass he held.

And what Glenn suspected-that Mark wanted Lauren back-was true. It was so true. He wanted Lauren so bad that it was almost a physical ache. He knew one way he could handle that, but he spent too many nights with his right hand. But he wanted Lauren, her mouth, her hands, her body, her breasts, her ass, her pussy, her mind, her eyes, her soul, everything. Every goddamn thing.

Glenn was a lucky bastard. He better realize what he has, Mark thought, rising and stalking towards the kitchen. He reached inside the fridge, pulling out a bottle of water. He glanced at the clock. God, he had only left the hospital an hour ago. He had no concept of time. He didn't do things by the clock; he did things by the time in his head. If he was finished earlier, it didn't matter nor did it matter to him if he finished late. Time didn't matter. Lauren was the only thing that mattered to him. Sure, his patients were important to him, but they didn't flood his every moment.

He was about to go back to the den when the doorbell rang. Mark frowned. Who could that be? He wasn't expecting anyone. He set the water aside and moved to open the door, a little surprised to see the woman on the other side.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?"

"What are you doing here?" he asked, surprised, but moving aside to let her in.

"Had to get out. I wasn't in the mood for staying in."

"So why'd you come here? What about the press conference?" Mark shut the door, following his visitor into the den.

"I didn't need to be there. It was a moment for the rich and powerful Glenn Jacobs. He made the deal, not me. Besides, I wanted to see you."

"Really."

The woman sat back on the couch, Mark sitting opposite her on the love seat. She removed her shoes, her jacket, discarding them along with her purse. Then she stood up, nearing him, making him lean back. She reached behind her neck and fiddled with the dress strap, pulling it down. Then she let the dress fall to the floor, showing Mark that she wore nothing underneath.

Mark inhaled sharply, feeling arousal stirring in him. Her eyes bore into his as she knelt in front of him and started undoing his shirt, taking a painful amount of time to undo the buttons. As she undid the buttons, she kissed his skin as it appeared to her. When his shirt was completely open, she began working at opening his jeans. First his belt, then the zipper. And she smiled as she pulled the zipper down, letting his hardened cock out of its tight confines. A nasty smile adorned her face as she reached into his underwear to take him out completely.

"Hmmm..." he moaned at her touch.

Mark gazed at her, lust-ridden, as she bent and kissed the end of his cock before taking it in her mouth, sucking, licking. One of her hands ran over his chest, and she stopped every so often to play with his nipples, which hardened into little nubbins. He reached down, sliding his fingers into her hair, as he began to pump himself into her mouth, almost pushing her off of him with the power of his thrusts. Finally, she pushed a finger into his puckered anus, which caused him to erupt in her mouth. He spurted into the back of her throat and he held her with his hands to make sure she took all he had to give. Then, slowly, very slowly, she pulled back, Mark's wet penis slipping from her mouth. As she gazed at him, her tongue flicked out to capture a few drops of cum that escaped her mouth.

Several minutes later, during which Mark noted that she didn't move from her spot on the floor, he reached down, pulling her up into his arms so that her legs straddled his waist. He immediately fastened his mouth around on her hard nipples, his tongue swirling, his teeth biting. He felt her arch against him, as her hands ran through his shortly cropped hair. One of his hands held her by the waist as his other hands slid to her pussy. He wrapped her curls around his fingers before slipping his fingers into her wetness, quickly finding her clit.

"Oooooohhh... Mark..." she moaned.

Mark grunted deep in his throat and continued to manipulate her. Then he slipped two of his fingers deep inside of her cunt, circling his thumb over her distended clit. She groaned softly, then pulled him to her for a steamy kiss, during which Mark slipped another finger into her, moving them in and out, which quickly drove her over the edge. She groaned and trashed as she exploded, her juices coating his fingers.

But Mark needed to be inside her. He pulled his fingers out of her, and grasped her by the waist, quickly flipping them over, her head cushioned by the back of the couch. He hurriedly pulled his jeans completely off and plunged his once-again hard cock into her. She ran her hands down over his back, down to his ass, pulling him into her as far as she could get him. He gripped her hips with both hands as he pounded into her, and she didn't even try to suppress her cries. The sounds that emerged from her were like music to his ears. He thrust harder and faster, and she slipped her fingers into her cunt, pinching, fondling her clit until she came, which caused him to explode into her.

They stayed there, locked into each other for several moments before Mark lifted her up, his cock still inside her, and he carried her to the other couch, opposite the leather one. He really didn't want to stick to the leather, so he lay down on the other one, her body on top of his. He ran his fingers through her damp hair and kissed her forehead.

"You shouldn't be here," Mark mentioned, running his hands over her back and her ass.

"Do I look like I care?"

Mark knew she didn't care; Glenn would probably have them both strung up and flogged if he found out, but she didn't care. Mark didn't really care either. He pushed her wet hair out of her eyes. He loved her eyes. But she still shouldn't be there. Ah, fuck that. Glenn would never find out, he reasoned, not unless she told him. And he didn't see that happening.

The Horizon

Sunrise, Los Angeles

April 3

6 PM

Glenn Jacobs lifted a glass. "Here's to my beautiful wife and my beautiful daughter."

Lauren and Lita smiled. Lita saw that her mother was beaming. And who could blame her. She looked radiant, even in a restaurant as high class as The Horizon. They all clinked their glasses in celebration. Of the company merger, of Lita's 19th birthday, and of Glenn and Lauren's twenty-first anniversary. They would go out on the actual date of their anniversary, in three days, but they would join all three events for tonight.

Glenn looked at the ladies in his life. He was so lucky to have these two. They were devoted to the family, to their chosen professional fields. Lauren to Stewart Enterprises, Glenn to Jacobs Oil Inc., and Lita to her future career as an attorney. She was only 19 but three years into law school. She was so smart, she had been able to skip second grade, and later on, seventh grade, graduating at 16.

Yes, Glenn loved his family, but every time he looked at Lauren, he couldn't help but think of that Calaway. He had tricked Lauren into marriage at 18. Sure he and Lauren had married only months after her annulment, but they were meant for each others; she and Mark weren't. Mark would be dealt with. Mark would not interfere, he would make sure of it. Glenn had the kind of money that could get rid of someone like Mark Calaway.

Mark had even made overtures towards Lita. The bastard. She was a child. Legally an adult, yes, but to Glenn, she'd always be his little girl. And he knew deep down that Mark was doing that just to irk him. He just wished that Mark would leave them the hell alone. The only way Mark would get his hands on Lita or Lauren would be over his dead body.

The Horizon

Sunrise, Los Angeles

April 3

6 PM

Lauren smiled as she clinked her glass with her husband and daughter. It seemed to be the first time in weeks that they were all on the same page. With Glenn absorbed in pulling off the business coup of the year, and Lita deep into her studies, they all seemed to have no time for each other. But Glenn had pulled off the deal, and Lita was on hiatus from school.

After they clinked glasses, Lauren knew that Glenn's thoughts had drifted to her ex-husband. Her eyes, the brownest eyes one might ever see, lost the feeling when she saw Glenn look the way he did, feeling the way he did. Did he not trust her? Her marriage to Mark was over a long time ago. Yes, she did have an affair with him after she had married Glenn but he had chosen to forgive her. But there was a lot that Glenn still didn't know when it came to her and Mark.

She didn't even try to put Glenn's concerns to rest. He was going to feel the way he did, whether or not Lauren told him he was wrong about his suspicions. For a successful and well-known business, Glenn was awfully self-conscious. His pride in his work was only there part of the time. His pride in his success and family wasn't there a lot of the time.

As Lauren picked at her salad, she thought back to when Glenn and Mark first fought each other, literally and figuratively, over her. It was so silly, she thought when she was that age. Mark was the rebel, bad news, the outcast. That was what initially drew her to him. He was everything her parents didn't want for her. She was rebelling. She knew that.

Glenn, on the other hand, came from a wealthy and well-respected family. Those were the kind of people the Stewarts should be associated with. She had fallen in love with Mark, even married him. But it wasn't to be. She was tired of fighting, so she just gave in. She left Mark, and her parents had the marriage annulled. Only a couple of weeks later, she and Glenn had gotten married in a small, private ceremony at one of the country clubs the Stewarts belonged to.

It was so long ago and yet it still bothered Glenn. It might be the fact that Mark had been her first lover. That's something she and Mark would always have, and no matter what Glenn did or said, or how angry he got, it would never change. He was jealous of her time with Mark. She didn't understand it. She would never understand it. Glenn was good to and for her.

Then they had adopted Lita, and things changed for the better. Of course, her parents had instructed that she wear padding to make it seem like she was pregnant. Her parents were so overly concerned with image. She would say that it wasn't about what other people thought, and then her parents would scoff and tell her that perception could be a gift and a burden. Heaven forbid that an 'outsider' be a part of the Stewart family. Nice thing to call a newborn, she had thought bitterly. Glenn was groomed to be part of such a family, and that 'bastard child' didn't have the Stewart blood in its veins. 'You will tell no one that she was adopted. No one.' She loved her parents but their insistence about Lita was a bit much.

Lauren sighed, pushing her dark blond hair out of her eyes. She smiled as her eyes met Glenn's. Things were good now. Life was good.

The Horizon

Sunrise, Los Angeles

April 6 (three days later)

8:25 PM

Lauren smiled as the maitre'd lit the candles on the table. It was her and Glenn's 21st anniversary. Never in her life did she think that she would be with Glenn this long. She watched him, content to let him order for them. He looked so handsome with his tuxedo on. He had a touch of ruggedness to him when he let him hair down. It was odd for a businessman to have long hair, but he was a Jacobs, and he could do what he wanted. He usually kept it tied back, but she loved it when it flowed down over his shoulders.

"You look radiant, my darling," Glenn said, looking at her with pride.

She smiled and again glanced down at the beautiful dress Glenn had tailored for her. It was a beautiful ivory dress with a scoop neck and a plunging back-line. When she modeled it for him, he let out a low whistle, and later, secretly rubbed her ass as they were led to their table. Oh how she loved this man.

And that was the main thing. Love. She loved him dearly, even though she didn't when they got married. He was a friend who had been groomed, like her, to marry into another rich family. Nothing else would be acceptable. For once, Lauren wished she could just go wild, for one day, one night, one whatever. She'd like to do something that wouldn't be expected from her. She was wild once, when she had been a teenager, around 13 or 14. She had been sent off to boarding school in France for three months until she 'straightened up.' She was fine for four years after that.

Then Mark Calaway happened. He might have blown into her life like a hurricane but to her, he was like a breath of fresh air. She wanted him as soon as she saw him, but he wasn't the kind of man a Stewart should marry. There were the rumors. Rumors that his parents were drug addicts and that his mother was a hooker. It was amazing that Mark had made such a name for himself. Lauren admired him tremendously. Glenn hated to give Mark any credence, but she knew Glenn respected Mark for the professional he was. He was an excellent surgeon who cared about his patients, referring to them by name, a name he remembered, not having to look it up in their file.

There was still a passion for Mark, even after all these years. There had been many times when she and Glenn had made love when she imagined it was Mark. She'll probably burn in hell for thinking such a thing but god help her, she still loved him.

"Hi there."

Glenn's voice brought her out of her reverie.

"Where were you?" he asked softly.

Lauren looked at him, smiling slightly, "Just thinking back to when we got married. I remember everything about that day so clearly.

Glenn knew she was lying. She was thinking about Mark fucking Calaway again. He wasn't so blind as to miss the look in her eyes; it was the same one she got when she looked at him.

"Can you please not think about him tonight. It's our anniversary for godsake."

Lauren looked confused, "What are you talking about?"

Glenn poked at the food that had just been brought to the table, trying to keep some rein on his temper. "*Him.*"

"Who?"

"The Pope. Who do you think?"

Lauren picked up her champagne glass, trying to think of something to pacify her husband. Finally, she set the glass back down. "I'm sorry, Glenn. How can I not think of him. He *was* my husband once."

"It was annulled. It doesn't matter anyways. As far as anyone is concerned, the marriage didn't happen."

"It matters to me," Lauren responded hotly, not looking at Glenn. "I know we've had this argument before, and we probably will for years to come, but Mark was my husband for a very short time. I loved him, he loved me."

Glenn glared at her, a glare she didn't see since she was avoiding his eyes. "He still loves you, Lauren. Why can't you see that he's going to do what it wakes to get you back."

Lauren fiddled with her spoon. "Glenn, we've been married now for 21 years. If he was going to get me back, it would have happened a hell of a long time ago. Besides, don't you trust me?"

He reached out to take one of her hands. "Of course I trust you darling. I guess I'm just afraid that I'd lose you. I don't want to turn out like my brother George. His wife left him and he lost everything." He sighed. "Of course I trust you; it's him I don't trust. I just wish he wouldn't go out of his way to antagonize me."

"I don't think that's his intention."

Glenn pulled his hand away. He couldn't believe how she continued to defend him. "Let's... just... drop it, okay? Can we do that?" His voice had a bit more sharpness to it that he had meant. He looked up as she rose from her seat.

"It's quite obvious that we're not going to agree or even agree to disagree. You can stay here if you want. I'm going to the office for a while. I can't be with you when you're like this."

Glenn's gaze followed her retreating figure, unable to find his voice. Moments later, when the maitre'd brought the check, he paid it, leaving the restaurant in a huff. He made it outside in time to see her fly by him in their car.

Great. Mark Calaway had ruined his evening again.

Stewart Enterprises

Sunrise, Los Angeles

April 6

8:50 PM

Lauren stormed into her office at Stewart Enterprises, throwing down her purse, and going for the mini fridge. She needed alcohol and she needed it fast. He couldn't leave it alone could he? He had to bring up Mark. God, why couldn't he just let it go? God almighty... they'd been married for 21 years. The odds of that kind of longevity were staggering.

She gulped down some whiskey and immediately coughed. God, whiskey. What was she thinking? Her anger was always so blinding. When she was angry, she could end up talking to the queen herself and not know it, or even care.

Lauren glanced at the clock. She picked up the phone, speed dialing Lita's personal line. "Hi Lita, it's mom... everything okay?... well... I'm at the office... your father and I got into an argument... I'm just trying to cool down... I'll probably be here for a while. That okay?... I'll talk to you later than, bye sweetie."

Lauren reached back into the mini fridge, this time finding a bottle of beer. She opened it, taking several gulps of it down. Beer was not her thing. Wine, yes. Beer, no. She set it down, settling back into the leather chair behind her large mahogany desk. She kicked her shoes off, shaking her head, unable to fathom why Glenn would just go off like that. Everything was different now. Tonight was going to change everything. She could just feel it.

Jacobs Estate

Sunrise, Los Angeles

April 6

8:55 PM

Lita wrapped her robe around her, walking back to her bedroom. She loved showering. It was about the only time she truly had to herself. She turned to the full-length mirror and just looked at herself as she removed the barrette that was holding her long red hair up. She shook out her hair, deciding that it needed to be cut a bit. She needed some of the length gone to get some of its bounce back. The color was good though. The perfect contrast to her skin and dark eyes. Her appearance might not suggest a third year law student, but she really didn't care what other people thought of her.

Finally, Lita pulled her robe away from her body, breathing in sharply as the cold air hit the wetness still clinging to her. She rooted around in the top drawer of the bureau until she found some panties, pulling them on. She reached for the nightshirt at the end of her canopy bed when she felt two fingers trail down her spine. She whirled around, clutching the nightshirt to cover her breasts.

"What the hell are you doing here? How'd you get past security?"

Mark Calaway smirked at Lita's embarrassment.

"Answer me dammit!" she demanded, pulling the nightshirt on as best she could without revealing her breasts to him.

"It wasn't that hard, sweetheart," he answered, leaning against the door frame.

"Mom's not here. Neither is dad. So get out," she snarled, glaring at him.

"And if I don't?"

"I'll call the cops," she answered.

To make her point, she reached for the phone, but Mark took a few steps towards her, quickly wrapping his hand around her throat, his green eyes flashing dangerously.

"They'd never make it in time. Especially if I wanted to... do something."

"Let me go, you bastard!"

Mark smiled, enjoying Lita's pain. "And if I don't want to?" He squeezed a bit more.

"Not so hard," Lita gasped as she began to see black spots before her eyes.

"You know you want to," Mark responded, pushing her back onto the bed and straddling her.

Lita's voice changed, "Yeah but not so hard. I do bruise, you know."

Mark loosened his grip, then lowered his mouth to hers. She responded as his mouth, his tongue ravaged hers until blood flowed. She ran her hands through his short hair before he pulled himself away to unbutton his shirt. Before he could get back to her, the phone rang. Mark told her to ignore it until she said that it was probably her mother.

"Knowing them, I'd say that had another argument about you. Besides, she knows I'm here and if I don't answer, she'll think something is wrong."

Mark nodded.

"Hello?... Hi mom... yeah everything's fine... what?... oh, okay... yeah... that's fine... bye," she said, putting the receiver back, wiping a droplet of blood from her mouth. "Mommy dearest will be at the office for a couple of hours." She pulled Mark, now shirtless, back to her. "So it looks like we'll have longer than we thought."

Mark grinned wickedly, pulling his belt off and picking up his tie. He tried to grab Lita's wrist but she moved it about, drawing a frown from him.

"You tease."

"You know you like it when I'm rough with you," she said before slapping him hard, leaving a hand impression on his face as well as scratches from her nails.

"Bitch," he said, backhanding her a few times, causing her to groan.

Lita smiled through her tears as Mark used the tie and belt to tie each of Lita's wrists to the bedposts. He looked down at her, then ripped the nightshirt from her body, his lips then curling around each of her nipples, biting, kneading them. Then he ripped off her panties, thrusting his fingers into her hot wet pussy, while his thumb played with her throbbing clit. He pulled his fingers out and unzipped his pants, his hard cock tenting his boxer briefs. It wouldn't take long tonight, he thought, especially the first time. He pulled his cock from its confines, then drove into Lita hard, making her cry out.

"Jesus, not so fucking hard!"

"I'm just doing what you like," he said, between grunts.

"Bastard!"

"Sadist!"

Lita pulled at her wrist bindings as she scissored her legs around Mark's waist, undulating her hips to meet Mark's thrusts. He reached around, grabbing her ass, pulling her tight against him, groaning loudly as he came into her seconds later. Lita was about to go over the edge as well when she heard a shocked voice.

"What the fuck is this?!"

Lita looked over, almost feeling her heart stop. "Oh god... Daddy!"

Mark turned and looked into the eyes of his ex-wife's husband. He quickly pulled out of Lita, reaching up to untie her. Then he pulled his pants back up and pulled on his shirt.

"This isn't as bad as it seems, Glenn," Mark said hastily.

"Oh no? How is this *supposed* to seem?" Glenn retorted, using every bit of will power he had not to strRegal Mark. "It looks like you're fucking my teenaged daughter. Am I wrong about that?" Glenn's voice was very low, very hard.

Mark stood up, facing his longtime foe. Instead of saying anything, he walked past him, out of the room, the sound of the front door slamming not long after. Glenn just stared as Lita wrapped her robe around her. She didn't dare look her father in the eyes, rubbing her bleeding wrists, nodding when he said he needed a few minutes alone downstairs.

"We'll talk about this. Actually, I'll talk and you'll listen."

Then he walked out, leaving Lita staring at the door. She paced the floor, her mind going a mile a minute. He would tell her mother what he saw. He'd use it to get her out of the house. Lauren had talked Glenn into letting Lita live there as long as she was in law school, then they would help her out with an apartment. But that was all shot to hell now. She wouldn't be able to bear it, losing her home, then her parents.

That's when she realized it. The time had come.

She made sure the bedroom door was closed before accessing the hidden compartment she had under the carpet in the corner of her room, which was also covered by a small table and lamp. She removed the items she needed, pocketed them, and went downstairs. She saw her father looking at a painting of the family that they had sat for last year. Lita had often just sat and looked at the portrait. Or more to the point, her mother. Her mother was so beautiful. Lita often thought that she looked kind of like her mother but that was impossible since she was adopted.

Glenn didn't turn around as he heard Lita enter the room. He stood, hands held behind his back. Then he spoke.

"I remember the day we brought you home. So beautiful and sweet, kicking your feet in the air, wanting the blanket off so your feet wouldn't be met with resistance. I remember your first day of school, how you didn't want me to leave you there, but when I did, the other kids just took to you like moths to a flame. You were a born leader," Glenn said, pride lacing the statement. "But as you got older, I noticed your tendency to rebel. Whether it was a boy you wanted to see or a movie that was after your curfew, everything you wanted, your mother always gave in. Even as far as your chosen career. You wouldn't lower yourself to getting involved in the family business; you had to take a different path. Your mother managed to convince me that you wanted your independence. I could accept that. When it came to you, she would spare nothing. You were her precious little girl then, and you're her precious little girl now."

Lita shifted, looking at the floor, her hands behind her back, noting with uneasiness how envy and almost disdain threaded through his last statement.

"I opened my heart and home to you, raised you as my daughter. I never understood why you rebelled against me."

Lita remained silent.

"Maybe it's time you knew the truth," he stated, turning to face her.

"Truth? What do you mean?"

Glenn walked towards his study, Lita not far behind. He walked to a painting behind his desk, pulling it away from the wall to reveal a safe. After opening it, he searched for a few seconds before finding what he wanted. Then he sat back in the leather chair behind the desk.

"I'd just like to know why? Why would you sleep with him? You know about your mother's past with him. You know how he tried to ruin me and destroy my marriage. What could you possibly gain by doing such a thing?"

Lita looked at her father. "It's not about you," she said quietly, "It's not always about you, Daddy. This is about *me* and something *I* wanted."

"Sex with your mother's ex-husband. Don't you realize what that kind of information can do to your reputation? Your career could be over before it gets started."

Lita rolled her eyes. "Since when are you concerned about my career?" She paused, "Are you going to tell mom?" Silence. "And what's this 'truth' you were talking about? What is it that I don't know but should?"

Glenn sighed. "You should know that you weren't adopted."

Lita gasped. "What?"

"It's not customary for biological mothers to adopt their own child."

Lita looked as if she had been doused in cold water. "She's my real mother?" she repeated.

Glenn nodded, "But I am not your biological father. She and I were already married when she got pregnant. She'd had an affair and she got herself pregnant. I said that we should give you up for adoption, but after much cajoling and pleading, she talked me into accepting you as my own daughter. Over the years I have seen that it was the right decision. And the wrong one. And the adoptive family could find out who their child's real mother is and use that to bilk her for millions."

"I can't believe this," Lita whispered, her head down, her mind in a swirl.

"But seeing you now," Glenn continued, "I see that I was right with my initial instinct. I should have never caved in to keeping you." He looked at her with sadness in his eyes, "I can see I was justified with my feelings. You don't care about who you hurt as long as you get your way. This will kill your mother. I don't want that to happen, but I don't see any way around it. You aren't deserving of her love, my love, or the Jacobs name."

Lita gaped at him, "All this because I had sex?!"

Glenn smiled sadly, "You don't get it, do you?"

"What?!" Lita demanded, hands clasped behind her back.

"Your father, your biological father-"

"You mean, you... know?" Lita's eyes widened. It wasn't supposed to go like this.

"Your father... is your precious Mark Calaway."

Silence, then, "You fucking liar! How can you be so cruel? I have not been fucking my father!"

Glenn was unaffected by her words and pushed the paper in his hand towards her. "It says so right here on your birth certificate."

Lita slowly moved towards the desk. She had never seen her birth certificate but now... She didn't want to know now, but she needed to see it. She closed her eyes, bracing herself, then looked down at the paper. It was true. It was written there in plain English. Her biological father was Mark Calaway. Oh god... Lita felt her stomach turn. She was going to be sick. She had kissed Mark and sucked Mark and fucked Mark. This was too much. Now she *had* to do it.

She fought her way out of her daze, to look at the man she had called Daddy for her entire life. "That's why you hate me," she whispered.

Glenn stood up. "I don't *hate* you Lita. I hate that he's a part of you. And now look what's happened."

"You must hate me," she repeated, filled with conviction and a boiling anger for the man who had raised her. "You purposely kept this from me in order to use it to hurt me later on. Didn't you? DIDN'T YOU?!"

Glenn turned back towards the safe, ostensibly to lock it again. But he stopped when he heard Lita's voice again.

"You can't tell mom. Please, you can't."

Glenn felt his heart jump. Despite his words, he did love Lita as if she was his daughter but this was too much. Lauren had to know. "I'm afraid that I have to."

"That'll never happen."

Glenn turned to answer but was stopped when he felt a sharp pain in his chest. He felt dizziness overtake him as he realized that it was a knife.

"You'll die first."

Lita pulled the knife out and pushed it back in again, again, and again. Blood went everywhere. And despite his size, Glenn couldn't fight. He was taken off guard, and he was sure the knife had penetrated his lungs and probably his heart. He was dying...

"Lita-Lit- Why..."

Lita just looked at him, eyes cold and dead, as her father fell to the floor. Blood gurgled out of the stab wounds, coating his chest and flowing, in different directions, to the floor. Lita carefully removed the black leather gloves that Mark had left earlier, laying them on top of Glenn before pulling off her bloodstained robe, draping it over her father.

*Can't let the rest of the house get bloody.*

She rushed to her room and put the latex gloves she had put on under Mark's gloves back into the hidden compartment. Then she rushed downstairs, retrieving the black gloves, holding them by the tips of her long nails, taking them outside and 'hiding' them under a trash can the police would undoubtedly find. Lita walked calmly back into the house, leaving the front door open slightly. She went back to her father's study, feeling for a pulse.

*Good, he's dead. This is going to be the perfect frame job.*

"Dad came back here and found Mark raping me. I was too scared to stand up to a man Mark's size but he still had to do something about my father, the witness," she thought out loud. "That's when my father confronted Mark with my real birth certificate, sending Mark into a murderous rage." Lita paused, "It's perfect."

She went back to her room, standing in front of the mirror, looking at her body. Some bruises... not uncommon after Mark fucked her; she usually got bruised that way. The bruises on her face were a nice touch though, even for Mark. She slid her hand between her legs, deciding that she had to make it appear that Mark really had raped her. Sure, his semen was inside of her, but the rape kit had to show a positive result. Bruises and tearing. He had caused a bit of bleeding, though. He might have been rough, but not *that* rough.

Searching around the room, her eyes landed on various things. Mark's belt and tie were still wrapped around the bedposts, his jacket was on the floor, her ripped nightshirt and ripped panties... Excellent excellent excellent. It was all falling into place. She'd get rid of both her fathers at the same time.

She searched through her drawers and finally came upon her plastic dildo. She used that one when she wanted to hurt when she came. It was almost too big. It was perfect. She knelt on the floor and spread her legs. Then she held the dildo to her pussy, shoving it in as far as it would go, over and over again, until she was bleeding. Woozy from the pain, she crawled over to her hidden compartment and, after wiping it off with a nearby towel, she dropped it and the towel in, pushing the carpet back over it, as well as the small table and the lamp.

Lita pulled on the ripped nightshirt, and rushed back to the study, cringing at the pain she had just caused herself, but smiling when her father came into sight. It was perfect, so perfect. She decided to make certain that her story wouldn't be in question. She picked up the knife, holding it with part of the bloody robe she had draped over her father, dragging it over her throat, breaking the skin, to make everyone believe that Mark had threatened her.

Then she made it appear like she had tried to help Glenn by bunching up her bloody robe on his chest, thereby explaining the blood that had gotten on it when she had killed him. She reached for the phone, punching 9-1-1. She waited for the operator to answer, then started crying into the phone that her father had been murdered.

Mark sat in the car on the side of the road opposite the Jacobs estate, his mind seemingly yelling at him. He should have been more careful. Fucking Glenn Jacobs' daughter and having him find them together was not the way to go if he wanted a long lasting career. The Jacobs were the most powerful family in the city, probably in the entire United States. They owned and operated Stewart Enterprises, a state of the art computer company his ex-wife Lauren's parents had founded thirty years ago. It was Lauren's company when her father passed on, her mother having died three years earlier. Glenn's family was wealthy in their own right, having control of a lot of oil companies in the US and overseas.

They could destroy Mark if they so desired. One doctor wasn't going to matter, especially if Glenn decided to blame him for everything, despite the fact that Lita had instigated everything, like the night of the Stewart Enterprises press conference. They could make him disappear, like he had never existed. Their families weren't crime families but Mark had heard the rumors. Nothing had been proven though.

Ah Lita... She was the one who seduced him, but he couldn't fight her. He was helpless against those gorgeous eyes of hers. She was so delectable. She made him feel special and loved and wanted. She made him feel young again. It had been a long time since he felt the way she made him feel. Maybe he was in love with her. Her resemblance to her mother was probably a big part of it, despite the fact that Lauren insisted that Lita was adopted. That was a crock if he ever heard one. She claimed that Glenn was shooting blanks, but doctors could be wrong. Mark knew that.

A siren in the distance caused Mark to dig his way out of his mind, wondering what was going on. He started his car, tires screeching as he took off, passing two ambulances, and a couple of police cars. A few minutes later, Lauren's car followed the same path. Something must have happened. Ah fuck, he thought, I'll find out later.

Lauren nearly fainted when she saw the scene before her. Her daughter and her husband covered in blood. She tried to near them but was stopped by one of the paramedics, a man she recognized as Dean Ambrose.

"I'm sorry but we need to do our jobs."

Lauren nodded, pushing her shoulder length auburn hair out of her eyes. She turned away from the scene, Lita's crying getting her attention.

"Why would he do this? Why?" Lita cried. *In the name of Nancy Kerrigan, why?*

The paramedic managed to get Lita to loosen her death grip on her father, leading her out of the room to one of the stretchers that had been brought in. The man got Lita to lie down, tending to the wound on her throat, then covering her with a sheet. Lauren immediately was next to her, hugging her closely, despite the expensive clothing she wore.

"Why would he do this Mommy?" Lita cried.

"Shh, you don't have to talk now sweetie," Lauren comforted.

"They have to get him, he killed Daddy."

Lauren looked down at her daughter, then up at Officer Roman Reigns, who really wanted the name of the killer. "Who killed him, sweetie?"

"Mark-Mark Calaway."

"What?!" Lauren gasped as Reigns wrote in his notebook.

Lita wiped her face, blood streaking across her cheeks. Lauren used the edge of the sheet to wipe it away.

"He got in here somehow," she spit out between sobs, "I must have forgotten to set the alarm."

"It's okay, sweetie," Lita's mother said softly. "It's not your fault."

"He got into my room. I told him to leave or I'd call the cops."

Lita looked up at her mother then Officer Reigns, who was scribbling down every word.

"I said I would call the cops and he said-he said," Lita broke off again, fake sobs and fake hiccups overtaking her. After a few moments she started again. "He came in to the room after you called, Mommy."

Lita stopped again, sobbing anew, but inside she was quaking with laughter. Damn, what a gullible bunch.

"He-Mommy, he raped me."

Lauren gasped, in shock. Mark... a rapist? But he didn't seem like he would or could ever do such a thing.

"He raped you?" Reigns asked.

Lita nodded. "Daddy caught him, and he-he had to get rid of the witness I guess. He did this-" she held her hand over the bandage on her neck "-to make sure I would keep quiet. Or say I didn't know who did it."

Reigns walked away from Lauren and Lita Jacobs to join the officers in the study. The photographer, Drew McIntyre, had taken dozens of pictures, and the body of Glenn Jacobs had been lifted to a body bag on a stretcher. Reigns looked down at the floor, shaking his head as if in disbelief.

"What is it, Reigns?" another officer, Cody Rhodes, asked, looking up.

"The girl gave up a name. I think we should check out her bedroom."

After a few moments of looking around, Reigns and Rhodes found Lita's bedroom, their eyes going wide at what they saw: A belt tied to one bedpost, a tie around the other, with visible blood on each item. Blood on the bed, torn panties on the floor.

"God almighty," Reigns gasped.

"Who did it," Rhodes asked.

"Mark Calaway."

Rhodes's head snapped to look at Carter. "The surgeon?"

Reigns nodded. "She said that he got in here somehow and was raping her when her father walked in on it."

"Hmmm..." Rhodes mused before calling out to the police photographer.

"Calaway's been trying to get back with Jacobs' wife, trying to get her to leave her marriage."

Reigns looked up as the photographer snapped away. "Means, motive, and opportunity. We can bring the bastard down."

"Let's just finish up here, then deal with the good doctor."

Sunrise, Los Angeles

Sunrise Police Department, Interrogation Room D

April 6

1:05 AM late night

Mark Calaway was frustrated. He had been brought in ten minutes earlier, having been arrested for something petty but he knew something else was going on. And he had a sinking feeling that it had to do with Lita. Glenn had walked in on them fucking. What if she would do anything to keep anyone from finding out? It was a far fetched reasoning but he was pissed off at the moment, his mind coming up with anything to get him out of there.

Mark looked up when a police detective entered the room, a large but cheap looking table between them. He jumped from his seat and was immediately told to sit back down. The man, Detective William Regal, slipped a cassette into the tape machine of the table, pressing record, then stating the date and time.

"What's this about, detective?" Mark said warily.

"Dr. Calaway, is your attorney on his way?"

"Yeah. He'll be here shortly."

Regal sat down in the chair opposite Mark. "Good. We'll talk once your defense gets here."

Mark sighed. "Defense? Defense for what? Why am I here?"

The detective sighed. "You were read your rights Doctor."

"Yeah, for some asinine reason. Breaking and entering the Jacobs estate. What the hell is that about? I was let in."

"Not according to Lita Jacobs."

Mark's eyes narrowed into slits. "What else did she say?" he asked slowly.

Regal was about to answer when a well-dressed man in his fifties entered the room, going to Mark, while telling him to remain silent.

"What's this about, Regal?" the attorney, Wade Barrett, demanded.

"Have a seat, chancellor, so we can get this show going."

Barrett nodded, as he looked at Mark, who was annoyed as hell. Then a woman, who identified herself as Assistant District Attorney Eve Torres, entered the room, file folders in hand. She bent to whisper into Regal's ear and he nodded, then she sat down next to him.

Torres cleared her throat, then began to speak. "At an arraignment tomorrow, the city of Sunrise intends to file charges against you, Dr. Calaway."

"For what?!"

"Mark, for godsake..." Barrett said, leaning towards Mark. "As your attorney, I'm advising you to keep quiet. Let me handle this."

Mark pushed himself back in the chair, folding his arms over his chest. "Fine," he barked.

ADA Torres sighed. "Tomorrow, Dr. Calaway, you will be taken to court, you'll stand in front of a judge as you are arraigned on charges of breaking and entering the Jacobs estate, of raping Lita Jacobs-"

"What!?" Mark exclaimed, bolting up out of his chair, knocking it back against the wall with a clatter. "I didn't rape anybody! What the hell is going on here?"

"Well, how did you get those scratches on your face?"

"Oh for Chrissake..." Mark said, shaking his head in disbelief.

Barrett stood, whispering heatedly but firmly, into Mark's ear. "Look, I don't know any more about this than you do. Just sit down, and keep your mouth shut."

Mark pulled the discarded chair back, but turned it away from the table slightly, taking his previous stance of crossed arms and silent anger.

"Are you done now, Dr. Calaway?" Torres patronized.

"Can you refrain from trying to provoke my client, Ms. Torres?"

The ADA glared at Barrett a moment before backing off. "Fine." She paused. "Breaking and entering the Jacobs home is what you've been brought in under. Charges are being added as evidence is being gathered and determined. There was a break-in at the Jacobs' home. When the police got there, it was obvious that Lita Jacobs had been attacked; she was taken to the hospital and a rape kit was used and it confirms that she had been raped. A semen sample was recovered. Someone from my office is waking up a judge to get a warrant to take your blood and DNA to run against the evidence we have from Lita Jacobs' body."

Mark shook his head, thinking that he must be having a really bad and really vivid dream. He had to say something. "Look, it will be shown to be my semen, okay. I admit that. But I did not rape her; we were sleeping together."

Detective Regal raised an eyebrow. "Sleeping with your ex-wife's daughter? That doesn't sound like an upstanding citizen of the community."

"She's legal," Barrett responded. "That's all there is to it."

"Well then, why did the rape kit show a positive result," Torres countered.

Mark sighed. "She likes... aggression. She gets off on it."

Torres signed, her anger rising. "Just because someone likes a bit of rough sex doesn't mean you have the right to rape her."

"But I didn't rape her! She instigated it. Every single time."

Barrett pulled Mark near him again. "Don't say another word. I mean it. Do not answer any questions. Do not utter a thing. You got me?"

Mark sighed before nodding.

"My client will not answer any questions about Lita Jacobs' alleged rape charge."

"Miss Jacobs, at her home, made a brief statement. She claims that you raped her and that her father walked in on it."

Mark conferred with his attorney, who said, "Dr. Calaway admits to being there. You have that much. He will say that, yes, Glenn Jacobs walked in on them having consensual sex, and after that, he walked out of the house."

A knock on the door interrupted the interrogation as Detective Regal answered the door. Mark heard mumbling, then the detective sat back down, holding a new folder.

"What's that," Barrett queried.

"This is a statement, given to an officer at the hospital, by Lita Jacobs, a more detailed statement. In it, she claims that you raped her, and when her father walked in on it, you stabbed him to death."

Mark bolted to his feet. "What?! I did no such thing! What the hell is going on?"

Barrett sighed, and addressed the detective and assistant district attorney. "That's it; this interview is over. When can we expect a hearing?"

"I'm pushing for first thing in the morning."

Barrett stood, "Good."

"One more thing, Mr. Barrett, Dr. Calaway will be spending the night in jail. He's too much of a risk–"

"He is not a flight risk. Just release him on his own recognizance; put him under house arrest. He doesn't need to be in jail tonight."

"Sorry, no can do. This will be a death penalty case. Get a good night's sleep, Dr. Calaway," Torres said to Mark, "It might be the last night's peace you ever get."

April 9

10 AM

Los Angeles Municipal Building

Courtroom D

"All rise. Criminal court is now in session, the Honorable Vincent Kennedy McMahon presiding."

Mark sighed as everyone in the room stood as told. He watched the judge as he walked in, telling everyone to...

"Be seated."

This was a nightmare. Mark couldn't get out of jail since his arrest. Safety reasons were cited. His and the Jacobs family's safety. He hadn't been hassled as he languished in jail the last god knows how many hours. After all, he was a big man: 6'10", three hundred pounds of muscle. Perhaps becoming a surgeon was an odd choice of profession. He could have become something else. He could have become... well... a professional wrestler. God no. He wouldn't have been any good at that.

"Mr. Cena." The judge motioned to the court reporter to read the charges.

"Case 4268037-4D, the State of Los Angeles versus Doctor Mark Calaway. Charge one, murder in the first degree in violation of Penal Code..."

The courtroom was packed. With Mark's supporters, and of course, the supporters of the Stewarts and the Jacobs. This was going to be a fucking circus. Mark listened, a little zoned out, as the court reporter finished reading out the litany of charges. Break and enter, first degree rape of Lita Jacobs, first degree murder of Glenn Jacobs, attempted murder of Lita Jacobs... the list went on and on. What could have possibly happened from the time he left to when he saw the ambulances coming? Lita was in the house, so was Glenn. They were both fine when he left. The only person who could have killed Glenn was... Lita. But why?

"Your Honor," Eve Torres's voice interrupted Mark's thoughts. He looked over at her and her second chair Rob Van Dam. "The state also wishes to add a charge of child abuse."

"Your honor," Mark's attorney, Wade Barrett, bolted up. "Dr. Calaway's accuser is of legal age, why would there be a need for a child abuse charge?"

Torres looked over at Barrett briefly before continuing. "Earlier today, the victim's mother informed our office that the defendant is Lita Jacob's biological father."

*What?!* Mark felt like he had been shot as his blood ran cold. The courtroom erupted and the judge banged his gavel, demanding order in his courtroom.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me?" Barrett demanded, leaning down.

Mark's eyes were wide. "I had no idea. I thought she was adopted. That's what they always said, but... to me, she looked too much like Lauren to be adopted."

"You told me you and Lauren had an affair after she married Jacobs..."

"Yeah. A few months after their first anniversary."

"And you didn't make the connection?"

"I was in medical school. I was preoccupied," Mark sighed, running his hands through his hair.

"That explains why they're entering Lita Jacobs' birth certificate. I couldn't figure out why."

Everything was going straight to hell, Mark thought, running his hands over his face, as he heard the judge's continued demands for order.

"I will clear this courtroom if I don't get order!"

After several moments, the courtroom quieted.

"Thank you. Mr. Barrett, at this time the court will accept the defendant's response to the charges."

Barrett, his associate Tamina Snuka, and Mark stood up.

"Dr. Calaway, how do you respond to the charges?"

"Not guilty."

"To all counts?"

"Yes."

"Thank you."

Barrett broke in, "Your Honor, I'd like to discuss the matter of bail."

Eve Torres stood again. "The State vehemently opposes bail. Dr. Calaway is a very wealthy man with ties in all parts of the country. He is a flight risk, and these are serious charges. We will be seeking the death penalty in this case, therefore we ask that bail be denied.

"Your Honor," Barrett countered, "Dr. Calaway is anxious to deal with this matter and only wishes that the truth be known and his name cleared. He is well aware that leaving the city's jurisdiction would cast doubt upon his character and his innocence. He wants to fight these charges and will be here for as long as it takes."

Judge McMahon appeared to understand Mark's plight. "I understand and appreciate Dr. Calaway's willingness to faces these charges. However, as stated, the city will be seeking the death penalty; therefore, bail is denied. I am setting April 20 as a date for a discovery hearing, in which physical evidence and testimony will be presented to the court. We are adjourned."

April 30

Shaw Memorial Hospital

10 AM

Lita sighed. She hated hospitals. With a passion. But she had to deal with them. A small price to pay to ensure that her plan would work. She had made sure the wounds went deep enough, making it appear as if she had struggled with Mark for the knife.

She squirmed on the examination table. It was so damned cold. her legs brushing against the cold metal made her nipples stick out almost painfully and her pussy to dampen. She'd love to take care of her arousal right there and then, but the doctor would be back with her blood work up results. At least she had her own clothes on. She decided to get down off the table to wait for her doctor. No sooner had the thought appeared when the doctor walked back in.

"As I said before, Lita," Dr. Garcia, a blonde-haired woman who'd been Lita's doctor for the last year, said, sitting on the swivel chair behind the mini desk in the exam room. "You have been healing very well. The scarring that was present has just about healed up. The wound on your throat was thankfully not too deep and has just about healed."

Lita shifted. "What about the DNA test? It's been weeks since the samples were sent out. Is he really my father?"

The doctor looked uncomfortable. She opened the file she held, removing two clear sheets. She stood, turning on the wall lights that illuminated X-rays. She held the two clear sheets, holding them up to the light, pointing to them.

"These are chromosome workups for you and Dr. Calaway." She pointed to a specific set of chromosomes. "These here show that these gene traits have been passed down." Dr. Garcia paused, "It shows that yes, he is your biological father."

Lita closed her eyes briefly, rubbing her temples with her fingertips. Oh god. She had been fucking her father. Well, no one knew of anything before that night. She could live with that. She had to.

"Um, I found something else."

Lita looked at her doctor.

"It showed up in the blood work."

"What is it," Lita asked warily.

"You're pregnant."

"What? How can that be? I was on the pill."

Dr. Garcia sat back down, "I realized that, so I asked the tech to check for that. There's no evidence that you've been taking them.

Lita grabbed her purse, digging around for her birth control pills. "I've been taking them."

"Can I see those?"

Lita handed them over. After a few moments, Dr. Garcia said, "These are placebos."

"What?"

"These aren't birth control pills. It looks like they've been replaced."

"H-how? W-why?"

Dr. Garcia looked at Lita. "These pills have no name or anything on it, they're slightly different in color."

"They've always looked like that."

The doctor looked at the pills again. "That could explain why you wouldn't know the difference. The color of these pills are different, and they're a little smaller."

Lita shook her head in disbelief but inside she was elated. She had bribed a pharmacist into creating the placebos, to later claim that he was coerced by Mark Calaway. She hadn't had the replacement pills long; about a week before the 'rape.' If she had gotten pregnant beforehand, the dates could easily be misconstrued to have been the result of what happened that night. Woman is raped, knifed, loses her father, gets a new one, and discovers she's pregnant by her biological father. Brilliant.

"I can't keep this baby."

"Lita, a child doesn't have to be aborted-"

"I was raped," she interrupted. "I can't love a child who was conceived that way. And he's my-father. God, there's no way. I'd be having my child and my brother or sister. It's sick."

"I know it's hard to take but, at the very least, you should think about it."

Lita stood up, grabbing her purse. "I can't-I don't... I can't deal with this... I have to go."

She left the room, and as she went, her 'anxiety' faded, and as she left the hospital, her smile was so bright it rivaled that of the sun.

April 30

Los Angeles City Lockup

1 PM

Mark stared at the concrete wall, his mind going a mile a minute. Never in all his life did he think he would be in jail, on trial for rape and murder. He felt like giving up. What was the point of fighting? All the evidence pointed straight to him. And Lita was part of the most powerful family he had ever come across. Then again, she projected the projected the perfect image. Nothing less would be accepted. He always knew she was smart, but to set him up for the perfect murder? God. She had told him that she had fallen in love with him, but the last time they were alone together.

FLASHBACK

Mark looked around the hallway and seeing no one else around, he quickly entered the room where the prosecutor had brought Lita in.

"Get the hell out! I could have you arrested for harassment."

He pushed Lita across from him, glowering at her, hands on hips. He watched as she set down a styrofoam cup of water. "Why are you doing this?"

Lita looked at him innocently. "What?"

Mark continued to star at her, "What? WHAT?! Lying about what happened the night Glenn died. You know and I know that he was alive when I left."

Lita continued to stand there, an innocent look on her face. "I don't know what you mean."

Mark looked as if he were going to throttle her, but managed to restrain himself. "You killed him, didn't you? You killed him and set me up. I can't believe this."

He looked away from her, pacing back and forth. Lita continued to watch him, quite amused by his tirade.

"I didn't say that, you did, your lawyer did. You're grasping at straws. The only evidence they have is what proves what I've been saying: you raped me and you killed my father because he walked in on it. That's all there is to it."

"But it never happened!" Mark responded. "You had access to my things, you could have easily gotten a hold of some things. I left my gloves there..."

Lita smiled, taking in Mark's rants.

"I can't believe this!"

Finally, Lita spoke. "Come on, it's not so bad."

Mark stopped and glared at her, "Not so bad?! Are you crazy?"

"No I'm smart. I mean look at me. I'm 19 and three years into law school. That alone should tell you how smart I am. As smart as you are, I'm smarter. The way I'm going, and with the Jacobs name and money behind me, I'll be a full-fledge criminal attorney by the time I'm 25," she said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"You-a lawyer? God what is this world coming to?"

Lita smiled sarcastically. "Very funny."

"I don't get it," he continued, "We've been sleeping together for months."

"Yes, well, Glenn saw something he shouldn't have."

"And you killed him for it," Mark finished.

Lita eyed him suspiciously. She neared him, her hands going to his belt. Mark immediately turned to jelly. He couldn't help it. He loved her, even though he knew she was his daughter and knew she was trying to bury him. Before he got a chance to do anything, she ripped his shirt out of his pants, ripping a hidden microphone wire from his chest. He was shocked; how could she have possibly known?

"You bastard!" she hissed, holding the tape recorder and wire out of his reach. Mark sighed deeply, then righted his clothing. "You really think this would get you off the hook? The only way this would work is if the judge knew about it. If a judge didn't sign off on it, it would be tossed out."

Mark watched, incredulous, as Lita ripped the tape out, setting it aflame with a lighter she dug out of her purse. They both watched it burn before Lita put it out in the water she had put down a while earlier.

"It'd be thrown out on a technicality?" Mark's voice had dropped to a whisper.

Lita nodded, smirking, "Don't you just love the system?"

Mark slumped into one of the four chairs in the room.

"Oh come on... It's not as bad as you think. It's only the rest of your life. How long can that be? Inmates have it better than some people. You get a bed, a roof over your head, three meals a day, a TV for entertainment, books, a daily shower... That's not bad."

Mark looked at her, for the first time seeing who she really was. "Jesus, you make it sound like I'd be staying at a four-star hotel. What did I ever do to deserve this?"

Lita glanced at him coldly. "A victim of circumstance, dear. Don't harp on it too much." She paused. "You see, there's no way that you're going to walk away from this, even if by some slim chance that you are acquitted. I have the Jacobs and Stewart money behind me. As soon as my grandfather, the great Charles Stewart, found out what you did, he had some of his best people look into who exactly Mark Calaway was and is. He found out about your unsavory past that consists of alcohol abuse, drugs, your predilection for teenage girls, not to mention your violent temper... Even you have to admit that you have a very short fuse, and it was only a matter of time before something happened."

Mark looked at her, the fire gone out of him.

"Everything my grandfather found," she continued, "was handed over to the State to use in whatever way they wish to use it. That, along with the knife, the gloves, your lack of an alibi, your semen in my body, the bruises you inflicted... You may as well pick up your pass to death row."

Mark couldn't believe that this was the woman he fell for. She was completely diabolical. She was talking about rape and murder as if she were talking about the weather.

"You are one cold slice," he said bitterly.

"I'm glad you finally realized that," she said in an even voice. "You can bet that I'll be there every step of the way to play victim. By the way, this conversation is heresay, which is also inadmissible." She sighed, "Well I think you should go now. The prosecutor will be back soon."

Mark stood and went to the door. He looked back at her once more to see her smiling brightly.

"Ta ta..."

PRESENT

Mark looked at his surroundings again. Bars and concrete walls. No way out. He couldn't believe that he actually fell in love with Lita. And why didn't Lauren tell him that he was Lita's father? Even if Glenn knew... Maybe he did know. That would explain a lot of the reason why Glenn had always hated him. Glenn could give Lauren a lot of things, but a child was something he couldn't give her. Mark was the one who could-who did. It explained a lot. God, this was like a fucking soap opera. Luke and Laura, eat your hearts out.

God, and Lita was supposed to be on the stand tomorrow too. He hoped to god that she would somehow screw up. Screw up, he willed her, please screw up.

May 1

Los Angeles Municipal Building

Courtroom D

9 AM

"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help you god," the bailiff, Ted DiBiase, said in a bored, flat voice.

"Yes."

"Please be seated."

Lita shifted uncomfortably on the hard wood seat. All eyes were trained on her. This should be fun, she thought. Time to bury him.

"Miss Jacobs, the night of April 6, you were at home, correct?"

"Yes."

"Could you take us through what happened that night, in your own words."

"Sure..."

FLASHBACK

Lita wrapped her robe around her, walking back to her bedroom. She loved showering. It was about the only time she truly had to herself. She turned to the full-length mirror and just looked at herself as she removed the barrette that was holding her long red hair up. She shook out her hair, deciding that it needed to be cut a bit. She needed some of the length gone to get some of its bounce back. The color was good though. The perfect contrast to her skin and dark eyes. Her appearance might not suggest a third year law student, but she really didn't care what other people thought of her.

Finally, Lita pulled her robe away from her body, breathing in sharply as the cold air hit the wetness still clinging to her. She rooted around in the top drawer of the bureau until she found some panties, pulling them on. She reached for the nightshirt at the end of her canopy bed when she felt two fingers trail down her spine. She whirled around, clutching the nightshirt to cover her breasts.

"What the hell are you doing here? How'd you get past security?"

Mark Calaway smirked at Lita's embarrassment.

"Answer me damn it!" she demanded, pulling the nightshirt on as best she could without revealing her breasts to him.

"It wasn't that hard, sweetheart," he answered, leaning against the door frame.

"Mom's not here. Neither is dad. So get out," she snarled, glaring at him.

"And if I don't?"

"I'll call the cops," she answered.

To make her point, she reached for the phone, but Mark took a few steps towards her, quickly wrapping his hand around her throat, his green eyes flashing dangerously.

"They'd never make it in time. Especially if I wanted to... do something."

"Let me go, you bastard!"

Mark smiled, enjoying Lita's pain. "And if I don't want to?" He squeezed a bit more.

"Not so hard," Lita gasped as she began to see black spots before her eyes.

"You know you want to," Mark responded, pushing her back onto the bed and straddling her.

"No, please, I can't breathe..."

Mark loosened his grip, then lowered his mouth to hers, his tongue ravaging hers until blood flowed. She glanced around frantically looking for a way to escape as he pulled himself away to unbutton his shirt. Before he could get back to her, the phone rang. Mark told her to ignore it until she said that it was probably her mother.

"I don't answer, she'll think something is wrong."

Mark nodded, eyes dangerous. "If you say a word about me being here, I will kill you. Don't doubt that for a second."

"Hello?... Hi mom... yeah everything's fine... what?... oh, okay... yeah... that's fine... bye," she said, her hand shaking as she put the receiver back, wiping a droplet of blood from her mouth.

"Well?"

Lita was silent, causing Mark to wrap his hand around her neck again.

"Mom is at the office; she'll be there for a couple of hours."

Mark pulled her back to him, "Do it looks like we'll have longer than we thought."

Tears came to Lita's eyes. God help me, she thought. Mark grinned wickedly, pulling his belt off and picking up his tie. He tried to grab Lita's wrist but she moved it about, drawing a frown from him.

"You fucking tease."

"If you think I'm going to be the submissive women you're used to, you got another thing coming," she said before slapping him hard, leaving a hand impression on his face as well as scratches from her nails.

"Bitch," he said, backhanding her a few times, causing her to groan.

Lita felt tears run down her face as he used the tie and belt to bind each of her wrists to the bedposts. He looked down at her, then ripped the nightshirt from her body, his lips then curling around each of her nipples, biting, kneading them. Then he ripped off her pants, thrusting her fingers into her pussy, getting her ready for him. He pulled his fingers out and unzipped his pants, his hard cock tenting his boxer briefs. It wouldn't take long tonight, he thought, especially the first time. He pulled his cock from its confines, then drove into Lita hard, making her cry out.

"Damn you! Damn you! Stop it, stop it! Please stop!"

"I'm just doing what you like," he said, between grunts.

"I don't want this at all. Stop it! You bastard, stop it!"

Lita pulled at her wrist bindings, groaning and crying as Mark thrust into her furiously, before coming moments later.

"What the fuck is this?!"

Lita looked over, feeling relief flow through her. "Daddy, help me!"

Mark turned and looked into the eyes of his ex-wife's husband. He quickly pulled out of Lita, reaching up to untie her. Then he pulled his pants back up and pulled on his shirt.

"This isn't as bad as it seems, Glenn," Mark said hastily.

"Oh no? How is this *supposed* to seem?" Glenn retorted, using every bit of will power he had not to strangle Mark. "It looks like you're raping my teenaged daughter. Am I wrong about that?" Glenn's voice was very low, very hard.

"Rape?" Mark laughed, adjusting his clothing, staring with distain down at Lita, who had curled into a ball on the bed. "This wasn't rape, Glenn; she had it coming. She's nothing but a fucking little tease. She deserved everything I gave her."

Mark pushed past Glenn, who followed close behind him...

PRESENT

"I don't know how long I was curled up on the bed," Lita told the jury. "It could have been five seconds or five minutes, I don't really know. After however long it was... I went to Daddy's study to see if he was still there. And I saw him-" she pointed at Mark Calaway "-standing over my father."

FLASHBACK

"This isn't what it looks like, Lita. It was an accident."

Mark stood up, blood dripping from the knife in his gloved hands. Lita was overcome with fear, shocked to see her father on the floor, blood gushing out of his chest.

"You killed him," she whispered. "My god, you killed him."

"No, Lita. He was going to attack me. I was protecting myself."

Lita ignored Mark, falling to her knees by her father. Finally she pulled off the robe she had pulled on, bunching it up, trying to stop the blood flow. Her heart nearly stopped when Mark came up behind her, holding the bloody knife against her throat.

"You know what I'm capable of, Lita," Mark rasped, "You know what I'll do to you. And next time, I won't leave with you still breathing."

Lita thought she was going to pass out when he pulled the knife across her throat.

"Don't worry, sweet Lita; that's just a reminder. Of next time."

Lita grasped her neck, feeling blood. She didn't care about herself at that moment; she needed to make sure everything could be done to save her father.

PRESENT

"That's when I called 911. It was..." Lita drew in a shaky breath, "I don't know. It seemed like it was so long before they got there, but I think Daddy probably died before I even got in the room," Lita sobbed, wiping her eyes.

Mark looked at the jury. He saw tears in some of their eyes. God, it was going to hell. He was all but convicted, he knew that now. And the revelation about him being Lita's biological father did nothing to help him. The prosecution said that since he couldn't have Lauren, he went after her daughter. When the daughter rebuffed his advances, he raped her. Glenn walked in on it, then confronted him with Lita's birth certificate, which sent Mark into a rage, during which he killed Glenn. Even OJ's lawyers wouldn't be able to get him out of this.

"Was this the first time Dr. Calaway made any advances towards you?"

"No. He would go out of his way to be where I would be and then he would make these little comments. He'd say something that would make me feel so dirty."

"Sexual comments?"

"Yes."

"Why do you think he'd say these things?"

Barrett rose up, "Objection. Ms. Torres is leading the witness to draw a conclusion. Miss Jacobs is not a psychiatrist. She wouldn't know why Dr. Calaway would allegedly say something no more than any other untrained person."

"Sustained."

Eve Torres nodded slightly. "I'll rephrase. Do you believe there was any specific reason why he would say such things?"

"I don't really know," Lita answered, wringing her hands, fiddling with her rings. "I know that he's said that he'll do whatever it takes to get my mom back."

"Objection..."

Mark wasn't even paying much attention to the trial anymore. The only think he could focus on was that Lita was his daughter. He had been fucking his daughter. And every time he thought about that, he felt sick. Why in god's name did Lauren not tell him? He didn't get it. Then again, Lauren was married, and an affair would be scandalous. Or perhaps Glenn was using emotional blackmail to keep Lauren from walking out on him. Glenn was the only person who really knew and he was dead.

Glenn was dead. It was still hard to even grasp the concept. Glenn had been so much a part of his life, directly and indirectly. And he was dead. mark had wished him dead many times but he didn't really mean it. And every wrong thing that Mark had done wrong in his life was coming back to haunt him. The drugs, the alcohol, the women. Every night on the news it seemed that they were talking to a different ex-lover. Was he really that bad?

And every night, Mark cursed himself for leaving the Jacobs' estate when he did. He should have stayed and talked about it. Glenn might still be alive. God how he wished Glenn was still alive. Finally, though, Mark turned his attention back to Lita. Screw up, he willed her again, screw up.

"...any lasting physical effects of the attack?"

Lita looked down briefly, fiddling with her watch.

"Miss Jacobs?" Judge McMahon said, "Please answer the question."

Lita looked up again, at the judge, then at the prosecutor. "Yes, actually. I found out yesterday that... that I'm pregnant."

Mark felt like her was drowning as the courtroom erupted. The judge pounded his gavel, demanding order. After several moments, the courtroom quieted down.

"I've said this before, but I will clear this courtroom."

Mark looked up at Lita again, shaking his head. What had his life come to?

May 5

10 AM

Los Angeles Municipal Building

Courtroom D

"Ladies and gentleman of the jury, have you reached a verdict on what sentencing should be?"

The foreman stood. "Yes we have, Your Honor."

"How say you?"

"We the jury, find that the convicted, Dr. Mark Calaway, be sentenced to death by lethal injection."

The judge looked at the jury a moment before looking at Mark, who had been convicted on all charges the day before.

"Thank you. Sentencing will be one week from today."

May 5

6 PM

Jacobs estate

Lauren paced the floor as Lita sat, bundled up on the couch. Lita raised her head to look at her mother. Her mother... her birth mother. Why didn't they want her to know?

"Why didn't you tell me? About you... and him."

Lauren stopped and looked at her daughter, arms folded over her chest. Her fingers rose to fiddle with a diamond necklace she wore, a gift Glenn had given her for her fortieth birthday a few months back.

"Lita, I really don't think that this is the time."

"It'll never be the time, mom."

Lauren looked down.

"You're trying to deny that this happened. He might have been your husband once, but he raped me. And I'm pregnant with his bastard child."

Lauren lowered herself to the loveseat opposite Lita. "In all the years I've known Mark, I never knew he could be so..."

"Evil?"

Lauren's head snapped up. "Isn't evil too strong of a word?" she mumbled.

Lita glared at her mother, "He killed Daddy. What's that if it isn't evil?"

Lauren nodded silently. She didn't know what to say to Lita. Glenn might be the dead victim, but Lita was still alive, and she had to find some way to deal with this. The trauma, the healing, a father she never knew she had, losing the father she did know, and a baby. God, a baby. She still had her whole life ahead of her. Law school would be a complete waste now. After all, any client she may have in the future would have their own case overshadowed by Lita's past.

And Mark. She loved him so much. God help her, she still loved him after all these years. He swore over and over again that he didn't do the things Lita said he did, but now... he was a convicted rapist and killer. He could get the death penalty. He claimed that Lita was responsible, but all the evidence pointed to him. Lauren refused to believe that her daughter could be so calculatingly evil to do this; after all, how could she rape herself? And the last time she checked, false claims of rape didn't get a woman pregnant.

Lauren's father had some people dig up every bit of dirt they could find on Mark. He wasn't the moral, upstanding citizen he claimed to be, according to what her father's men had found. She was so torn. Supporting Lita is the right thing to do. She was her daughter, her own flesh and blood. Mark was her past. There really wasn't any choice.

"Lita," Lauren began, standing, "I'm going to lie down for a while. If you need anything..."

Lita nodded, pulling a blanket around her. A moment later, Lauren was gone. Had she stayed any longer, she might have seen the smile on Lita's face.

*I can't believe it. My plan worked.*

She ran her hand down over her belly. The little one cinched it. She sat there for several minutes, going over everything that had happened, staring through unseeing eyes at the TV which was turned to CNN. When she heard the floor creaking, she looked over towards the sound, her mouth falling open, a scream escaping her throat. Lauren rushed into the room moments later to see Lita as pale as a ghost, jabbering softly.

"N-no, can't... it can't be..."

"Lita, what is it?" Lauren asked, sitting down beside her, taking Lita into her arms.

Lita looked up, eyes wide. "I could have sworn I saw Daddy."

Lauren tilted her head in sympathy. "No sweetie," she said softly. "Daddy's dead. You held him in your arms as he died."

Lita felt tears fall down her face. "But he was there... with blood on his shirt."

Lauren shook her head again. "Honey, the only explanation is that you miss him. And because of that, you're seeing him. You have to remember, you were there when he died."

"It was him!"

"No it wasn't. It couldn't have been. Your dad is dead and buried. And Mark is going to pay for that," Lauren said as Lita looked up at her. "He was convicted and the jury says he deserves to die. Seeing your dad... maybe it's just the trauma catching up with you. You haven't really dealt with all this yet. But you will. And I'll be right there with you. Okay?"

Lita nodded, wiping the fallen tears away. Her mother was right. It was the stress. Or maybe she was just losing her mind.

May 12

10 AM

Los Angeles Municipal Building

Courtroom D

Judge McMahon ordered Mark Calaway to stand before speaking. "I have thought long and hard about your sentence Dr. Calaway. You have been an upstanding member of the city of Sunrise for years. Despite your excellent reputation as a surgeon, testimony and evidence presented before this court has proven you to be a man of questionable character. You have not only destroyed a prominent family and scarred them for life, you have shaken this city to its very core. These are serious crimes you have been convicted of, and due to the seriousness and your unapologetic attitude, I am sentencing you to die by lethal injection, on a date yet to be determined. Bailiff, prepare Dr. Calaway for transfer to death row. Court is adjourned."

Three months later

August 12

Jacobs Estate

7 PM

Lita was moping. With one hand she held the TV remote, flipping through the channels as if trying to break some sort of world record. Her other hand slid absently over her swelling belly as her mind wandered. Her biological father was in prison, on death row. Her replacement father was dead. She had orchestrated the perfect murder and had gotten away with it. So why wasn't she happy?

Her mother. That was the reason. Her mother was in so much pain and it was all right there on the surface. Lauren cried constantly, lamenting the loss of her husband. And despite the fact that Mark was on death row for murdering her own husband, and raping her daughter, she still loved Mark.

Lita stared at the TV, not really seeing it. Mark was her father, and she was pregnant for him. God... she knew she should have had an abortion but for some reason, she couldn't bring herself to do it. It was a baby, an innocent life. He or she did nothing to deserve to be eradicated. Lauren had pleaded with her not to abort the baby. Not because she was catholic but because she felt it was murder.

That thought made Lita chuckle bitterly. She could kill the only father she had ever known, set up his enemy for it and fake her own rape, but she couldn't get an abortion. The idea of Glenn dead and Mark gone... she thought it would make her happy, just to get rid of them, but her mother's suffering and her own pregnancy had caused feelings she never knew she could have. She felt nothing so much of the time. And she tried to separate herself from all the other feelings, but... It was so strange. She almost felt... guilty.

Guilt. What a concept. And no matter what she felt now, it wasn't like she could go back and change it.

And what exactly would she change? If she and Mark had been more careful, she would have gone on, as would her affair with Mark. She would have never known that he was her biological father. She still would have gotten pregnant, probably. Glenn would still be alive. Maybe. She had planned for so long to get him out of the way.

*God, what kind of person am I?*

Lita rose from the sofa, tossing the TV remote down. She left the living room and started towards the study, a room she reverently ignored since the night she killed her father. She had to face it, sooner or later. She wanted to avoid it altogether. Maybe it would help her get over the nightmares and help her get her sanity back. Once or twice a day, she was sure she saw her father, always in the white, but bloodstained, shirt, always taunting her.

Her hand rose to her throat as she felt the nausea threaten to overtake her. After several moments, she managed to force it down. Her hand grasped the doorknob, and she sighed heavily before opening the door, only to faint upon seeing her father lying on the floor, covered in blood. A while later, she heard her mother saying her name, as if from far away.

"Mom?" she said weakly.

Lita felt herself being pulled up from the floor, then moving, then she was laid down on the sofa she abandoned earlier, a cold cloth being applied to her forehead shortly after.

"Mom?"

Lauren knelt next to her as she rubbed Lita's belly briefly. "What happened honey?"

Lita's mind raced. "I saw Daddy again. In the study this time. He was on the floor, like he was when he died."

Lauren was silent as she shook her head slightly. "I wish you would see someone about this. You've refused to seek professional help. I think it would be better if you did."

"I am not going to see the shrink mom," Lita vowed. "I don't need a frickin' shrink!"

"Okay, okay," Lauren reasoned. "Don't get upset. Remember what Dr. Kerns said about your blood pressure. You have to be careful."

Lita pushed herself into a sitting position. "What does it matter? Maybe it would be better if I lost this baby."

Lauren briefly closed her eyes, looking down uncomfortably. "I know it's hard, knowing that Mark is-"

"He is *not* my father," Lita replied indignantly, "He will *never* be my father. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Please Lita, I cannot have this argument again."

Lauren massaged her temples and rose up, walking around erratically.

"Why not? Do I not deserve to know who I am? It took him killing Daddy for me to find out that he's by biological father. What's next?"

Lauren stopped and looked at her daughter. "Lita, I told you before and I'm telling you now, I felt it was best for everyone. Your father and Mark already had a very volatile relationship. Mark finding out he was your father would have made things worse. It was have caused a scandal. I was already married and the Calaways were-"

"What? Trash? Is that it?" Lita seethed, rising from the sofa.

"No Lita. I wasn't going to say trash."

"Then what?"

Lauren sat down, crossing her legs, thinking about how to go about this. "Mark Calaway was not what was expected of me. I was brought up by a certain standard. I was expected to marry someone within my social standing. Mark wasn't a part of that."

"And that's why grandpa made you divorce him."

Lauren sighed. "My parents threatened to cut me off if I stayed with him."

"Ah. Money. It always comes back to money doesn't it," Lita retorted, her voice low and hard.

Lauren lowered her head. "I was 18. I had no idea how to-to be on my own, work to make my own money. Glenn... he was what my parents wanted for me. Someone who had a future, who knew how to provide for me."

"And yet, you couldn't stay away from Mark Calaway."

Lauren was silent.

"You had an affair with him and got pregnant with me."

Lauren again didn't respond.

"That makes you nothing but a cheap whore."

Lauren looked at Lita, shock in her eyes. "How dare you speak to me like that!" she exclaimed, standing up. "I am your mother, and you better damn well treat me with respect."

Lita fumed, standing, glaring at her mother. "If you couldn't keep your legs closed for Mark, how many others were there?"

Lauren slapped Lita across the face, as tears rolled down her cheeks. Lita held her hand to her face as Lauren wiped her own face of the tears before turning and leaving the room, Lita's shocked eyes watching her retreating figure.

August 12

Death Row

7 PM

Mark was in a mood. It irked him because he really couldn't afford to be in a foul mood. The warden heated him, the other inmates hated him, the guards hated him, but no one got in his face. It was one of those times that Mark was grateful to be the size he was.

His attorneys had been there earlier that week. Why, he had no idea. Talk of appeals and new trials and tainted evidence had been talked about. Of course, the death sentence was automatically appealed in Los Angeles. Mark really didn't understand why they insisted on all the... drama. When his hopes were raised, they were inevitably dashed as if thrown off a cliff to the rocks on the beach below. What did he do in a previous life to deserve this?

He sat back on the useless thing that doubled for a bed, his back against the hard, cold cement wall. He lowered his head, thrusting his hands through his hair.

How could Lita be so... He really didn't have the words to describe her. He and Lita had been lovers for months before Glenn caught them. And he knew for a fact that she was using birth control pills. She must have stopped taking them. He knew that Lita was the only one who could have killed Glenn. Was getting pregnant a part of a long term plan? He shook his head in frustration. She had to have been planning it for months. The police had found no evidence to cast doubt of Lita's claims. She set everything up perfectly. It was obvious that she wanted him and Glenn out of her life, by why? How could she possibly justify all this? The bitch.

"Woman on the floor."

Mark looked up at the sound of the guard's voice, although far away. Must be his lawyers, Wade Barrett and Tamina Snuka.

"Visitor," the guard, Seth Rollins, said, unlocking the cell, allowing the lawyers to enter. "I'll be back later."

Mark nodded, running his hands through his hair. "I'm glad you're both here." He sighed. "Have you checked out the names I gave you?"

Barrett shifted. "Yes. And one after the other they all claimed ignorance."

"What?" Mark said, his handsome face scrunched up with confusion. "That's impossible. They all saw Lita with me, they saw what she was doing. There's testimony would be enough to raise doubt and to punch dents in her suit of moral righteousness."

Tamina shook her head. "We got nothing." She paused. "Of course, we'll bring up everything and continue to work away at the evidence... It'll take time but I'm confident everything will work out."

Mark sighed, staring at the wall above where his attorneys stood.

"Charles Stewart paid them off," Mark stated, referring to Lauren's father. "He had to have. Money talks, you know. He is making sure that there's no way I can possibly get out of here."

"Don't worry, Mark. We'll do what we can, no matter how long it takes."

Mark nodded. "Lauren needs to know what kind of woman her daughter is. Keep going after Lita; she'll screw up somewhere. I'm sure of it."

August 13

Lita walked through the strangely empty halls. There were no pictures on the walls. No lights. no furniture. No people. No other distinguishing features. It wasn't recognizable in the least. She didn't know how she got there. She remembered nothing about the means she got there. She was just... there. But how?

Lita continued walking. No windows. No doors. Nothing. After walking for what seemed like hours, she reached a door. It opened automatically, revealing a white room. A canopy bed with white sheets and white blankets. White walls. White floor. White everything. No windows. She looked around the room, nearly collapsing when she saw her father Glenn leaning against one wall. No bloodstained shirt, just wearing what he usually wore: Black dress pants, white shirt. No tie, no jacket.

"Hello Lita."

She neared him. "Daddy?"

Glenn smiled sadly. "'Daddy'? You call me 'Daddy' now? After all you've done?"

Lita fidgeted nervously. "I did what I felt I had to."

"You killed me for a reason?" Glenn asked as he rose an eyebrow.

Lita grasped one of the bed's white posts to keep from falling down. "But Daddy-"

Glenn walked towards her slowly. "No 'buts' Lita," he said softly. "It's too late for 'buts' now. Look what you've done. You killed me and had Mark put away. Not that I mind that Mark is put away, but death is something I've had trouble getting used to."

Lita just stared, terrified.

"You're a killer Lita. You have to live with that fact for the rest of your life. You are a killer."

*A killer, a killer, a killer...*

"No Daddy no!"

Lita bolted up in her bed, sweat pouring from her body. She pushed herself out of her bed, entering the bathroom, quickly turning on the shower, and stepping in after pulling of her sweat drenched clothes.

*I can't take much more of this.*

She let the water cascade down over her, the drops of water mingling with her tears. She slid to the floor of the shower, not noticing after several minutes when the hot water turned cold. After a few minutes of cold water, her cold and shaking hands turned the knobs off. But she didn't move. She stayed there, wet, cold, and in hell.

Finally, though, she pulled herself back into reality. She hastily wrapped her robe around her, before walking back into her bedroom. She grabbed a notepad from her shelf and a pen on her dresser and began writing.

*April 6 was a day I'll never forget. And I know a lot of other people won't forget it either. Mom and Dad went out to celebrate their anniversary. I was home alone until Mark Calaway showed up. The reason the alarms didn't go off was because I gave him the code. We were role playing: I was the innocent girl and he was the intruder. Being tied to the bed posts with his tie and belt was part of the fantasy. Him being rough with me was always a part of our foreplay. What he said, that we were sleeping together, was true. He didn't come after me, to attempt to corrupt me... None of that was true. I seduced him as part of my plan.

I planned it for a long time. Looking for the right moment, the right set of circumstances, the very best moment to make my plans a reality. I knew that it would take a lot of planning and impeccable timing. It began when I seduced Mark Calaway. I knew of his history with my mother and father. I knew that mom and dad would never believe it if Mark ever said that he and I were sleeping together. That's why I chose him to be the perfect scapegoat. He was the perfect choice.

Daddy has wanted me out of this house for years. Mom talked him into letting me continue living her as long as I was in law school. He wanted me gone because he wanted her all to himself. With me out of the house, he could subtly turn her against me. I've always felt that he has resented me for many reasons. The main reason being that he didn't want children and mom did. I wholeheartedly believed that he didn't want to adopt me but did because it would make mom happy. I didn't find out until the night Daddy died that mom was by birth mother and that Mark was by birth father. Had I known, God knows I wouldn't have touched him with a ten-foot pole.

Because of my affair with Mark, I was able to get access to his possessions. Specifically, his leather gloves, the ones under the trash can. My prints weren't inside because I wore latex gloves, which I discarded in a box-like hiding place in my bedroom. By pulling the carpet in the corner, where the table and lamp are, away, the hiding place in the floor will show all the thinks I used, plans, etc. I used the dildo to hurt myself to show bruising and tearing when a rape kit would be used, making it appear that Mark raped me. He didn't. Mark was always rough with me, but I liked it. I just needed to cement Mark's motive for killing Daddy. If I said that Mark raped me and Daddy walked in on it, that would provide a strong motive. And because it was a well known fact that Mark had been trying to get back with mom... that would pretty much be an open and shut case.

At the crime scene, it looked like Daddy confronted Mark with my real birth certificate and that's what threw Mark into a rage. After Mark left, Daddy showed me the birth certificate and that was what explained why he had always resented me. And because he had seen too much, I knew the time had come to put my plan into action. I put on the latex gloves, then Mark's gloves. I caught Daddy off guard and repeatedly stabbed him in the chest. I used the robe I was wearing to 'help' Daddy, covering the fact that I got blood on it when I killed him.

I know all of this makes me a bad person, a diabolical person. I was caught off guard by the birth certificate. I know that this will hurt mom. At the very least, perhaps, Mark will be cleared of all wrong-doing. I didn't expect to have any guilt because of what I did. I thought I would be happy because both my 'problems' would be taken care of but I know that I was so very wrong. I can't believe what I've done. If I could change it I would but I know it doesn't work like that. Mommy I'm so sorry for all the pain I've caused and the pain I know will come with this. I'm sorry. Love Lita.*

Lita reread the letter, her confession. She put it down and accessed her secret compartment. She reached in and pulled what she wanted out, checking it to make sure it was ready. Then she raised the gun to her head, hesitating only briefly before pulling the trigger.

Smiling, Glenn Jacobs pushed the carpet back over the hiding place, the table and lamp carefully placed back the way it was. He picked up Lita's confession/suicide note, reading it over twice before pocketing it. He looked down at his now-dead daughter Lita and the blood gushing out of her head. He sighed, looking for a moment longer before leaving the room, quickly finding Lauren in their bed.

"Glenn? My god, how can it be?" Lauren sunk back into the bed blankets, in shock to see her beloved husband. Could Lita be right? Could he have really been alive this whole time?

"Lauren, honey, just take it easy. I can explain this."

Glenn sat on the bed next to his wife.

"There was a body, someone was..."

"It wasn't me, Lauren," Glenn started gently. "It was George."

"Your brother..." she stared off briefly, shaking her head as if seeing things for the first time. "Of course. Why didn't I think of that?"

Glenn smiled. "Lauren, darling... A few days before my 'murder' I discovered what Mark was planning to do. And he was going to use Lita to do it."

"But how? Why?"

Glenn sighed. "I found out what he was planning but before I could even report my suspicions, I had a stroke."

Lauren caressed his cheek, concerned etched on her face. "Oh god. Are you-"

"I'm fine, now. I've spent all the time recovering. I couldn't reveal myself because Mark was still on trial."

"But the trial–Mark-"

Glenn nodded. "He still killed George."

Lauren wiped away tears she hadn't realized that fallen. "Lita. Lita- Mark-"

Glenn held her arms, trying to calm her down. "Shh, it's okay."

"How? Mark raped her."

Glenn faltered. Should he tell her the truth?

"Mark heard that I supposedly had a stroke, but when 'I' showed up, walking in on him and what he was doing to Lita, I thought that he might now go through with what he had planned. And he did. He may not have been guilty of killing me, but he did kill my twin brother. He deserves to be where he is, Lauren. There's no doubt about that."

She was silent. "Alright, I won't tell anyone you're alive. You'll have to pretend to be George."

Glenn nodded.

Lauren looked up when she heard a noise. "What's that?"

Glenn looked down sadly. "Sirens."

"Are they coming here?"

Glenn nodded.

"Why?"

Glenn sighed. "I was on my way to talk to Lita, to... I don't know... let her know it would be okay. That I was okay. To tell her what I just told you. But when I got there..."

Lauren looked concerned. "What?"

Glenn took her hand in his, trying to mentally brace himself for the inevitable flood of emotion. "Lauren, Lita... she killed herself."

Lauren struggled to get out of bed, before Glenn stopped her, while trying to soothe her sobs, her tears, her everything.

"No, Lauren, you don't want to see that."

"She's my daughter damn it! I need to see her!"

"No Lauren. Please. Don't go in there. It's messy, it's bad, she's... she's dead," he said softly, pulling her into his arms. Lauren burst into a new set of tears, collapsing in Glenn's arms.

Two hours later, Lita's body had been taken to the morgue. She had died instantly, her unborn child dying not long after. Glenn had tucked Lauren into bed again, and she was asleep almost before her head hit the pillow. He gave her an injection that would guarantee that she wouldn't wake up and have her wander around looking for him; she'd wake up tomorrow morning.

Glenn walked into the hallway on the other side of the house, pulling a thermostat which opened a secret passageway. He slipped in, making sure it was shut behind him. He slid into the chair and looked at the TV screens in front of him, screens that monitored all areas of the house.

It *was* perfect. He had to give Lita that much. She pulled off an impeccable, flawless scheme. Setting up Mark had been the perfect plan. And Glenn was content to let his useless twin die. His stupid, useless, know-nothing idiotic twin. It was almost funny how easy it had been to manipulate him. Then again, George had never forgiven himself for their mother's death eight years earlier. George blamed himself and Glenn has fed that belief to use him later on. He had given George the perfect role, and he played it to the hilt.

Glenn read Lita's letter. He was glad he had taken her suicide note, given the circumstances. God forbid the wrong person get their hands on it. He opened a drawer, removing a lighter, setting the letter aflame, dropping it into the empty metal trash can, watching it until the last embers went out.

"Well, there goes the only proof to exonerate Mark Calaway," Glenn said out loud. He was perfectly content to let Lita remain completely innocent, a victim who succumbed to her pain. After all, being pregnant with her birth father's baby would make any woman crack. And she did crack. It was ingenious, his decision to gaslight her. The bloodstained shirt was a nice touch.

As Glenn leaned back in his chair, he laughed softly, just relishing it. Lita was dead, Mark was on death row. Nothing stood between him and his beloved Lauren. He picked up a glass of wine he had brought to the room with him. Nothing would stand between him and Lauren again.

"Alpha and Omega," he said, toasting himself. "That was the beginning. This is the end."

THE END


End file.
